Second Moon
by EdwardBellaRenesemee
Summary: 'Humans. Werewolves. Vampires. Married. Huwerepires? OK, Let's do this. Go to my parents and die.'    When Jacob leaves Washington, Nessie is a zombie. Can Nahuel put her heart in the right place again?
1. Chapter 1

Second Moon

**I do not own Twilight.**

Prologue

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up, same as always, rolling to shake off the stupor. I walked down the stairs still trying to shake off the stupor, what was today? 12, 13, 14, 15. My birthday was today! Woo, I was now 9/18, Sweet, I'M EIGHTEEN. 18,18,18! I was sure Aunt Alice was going to make it big. First person to see, JACOB! We've been going out for 3 years now, when I was 6/12, Dad was like "You're too young to have a boyfriend, let alone a werewolf boyfriend!" That time I was so angry, I just want to say, "THAT IS SO UNFAIR, IT'S NOT LIKE HE SUCKS BLOOD OR ANYTHING!" but I said it camly; "Tough, face it, He's mine, I'm his."

Dad, bloody hell.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To see Jake, Bye.' Ha, I'm already out the door, he can't do ANYTHNG! I drove my car, well my Dad's car. He past his silver Volvo on to me.

'Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, who is eighteen, it's me, Renesmee." I sang to myself, then chuckled. I spotted Jake and ran to him.

'Happy Birthday, Nessie.' he said and kissed me. ' Do you have any time limits with me?'

' I dont know, I ran out the door before Dad could say a thing and it's my birthday, so he could give me extra time with my boyfriend.'

'So let's not waste it, what comes first birthday surprise or hang out on the beach?'

'Where you go, I go, but I prefer hang out on the beach.'

'Your wish is my command.'

We walked down to First beach and sat very close to the water.

'Nessie,' Jacob began 'Let's say all the vampires and all the werewolves were chained up on either side of a building, the vampires are hanging upside down and are an inch away from fire and so are the werewolves, if you pull up the werewolves, you push down the vampires e.c.t. Who will you save?'

'Easy,' Of course it was easy. 'I would go to the middle and use all my enery to push it down.'

'So you and Seth are the only ones who got it right.'

1 Hour later.I slept off in Jake's arms. I woke up and asked Jake the time, it was 11:00 am.

'Bloody hell!' I exclaimed.

'What's wrong?' Jacob asked.

'Like, my birthday party should start at 12:00 and it takes A WHOLE HOUR TO GET BACK!'

'So, I'm guessing you want to go to the party _I _set up for you?'

'Yes please.'

So he covered my eyes so we could go to the party.

'Oh my god,' I said. 'We're moving like 1 mph!'

'We're moving faster than your car.'

'That's a relief!'

We finally got there.

'Wait here.' Jacob told me. Waiting, waiting, waiting. 1000 years. Now, I'm 2B years, 3T, 4Q. Dying of age! Finally, he's here. Jacob, I mean.

'Ladies first.' Jacob said. So I'm inside and... My god. To be honest, Aunt Alice can NOT beat the PARTAY! Seth is there, a big grin as always, with his imprint; Carly. Carly is like 15 and she is from Nigeria. Leah is here to, but not with her imprint 'cause he is in England, yes, her imprint; Sebastian is from England, but he was here last year 'cause it was _his_ birthday.

My presents are stacked up next to me. On top is a present from Seth the label sticking out from the present under says it's from... My iPhone has a message, it's from Alice.

_were r u? evryfing is redy dnt leav us hangin. - A_

_'_Well, aren't you going to open your presents?' Emily asks.

'Yeah, I am.' I replied. I ripped open the first one from Seth. Inside was a bracelet exactly like the one Jacob gave me. 'Thanks.' I said to Seth, then I opened next one from Emily; Inside was a tin of cookies. Others were pretty much charms and stuff, but something feel right: a present was missing. From ? Like Jacob read my mind he said 'It's here.' He got down one knee and opened the box.

I can't write.

Oh

My

God.

'Renesmee Carly Cullen, I promise to love you with all my heart. Will you marry me.'

'Yes, yes, yes!' He slid the ring on my finger then kissed me and everyone clapped!

I have another message.

_Get ur butt down here now! - A_

Jacob and I got in my car, but he had to drive 'cause I'm shaking with excitment and he didn't want us to crash.

We're here and another thing is making me shake. Fear? Yes, I'm engaged to a werewolf, what more could vampires hate? Marrige with an arch enemy!

!

Bloody hell

!

WE ALL GONAH DIE! WE GONA DIE! WE GONNA DIE!

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In, WE GONNA DIE! In. Out. In. Out. In...

'Are you OK?' Jacob asked.

'OK? OK. Okay. OH KAY.'

'Nessie?'

'In. Out . In. Out.'

'Renesmee!' He started shaking me.

'Fine. Werewolves, Vampires. Married. Werepires?' I asked. 'No, Humans. Werewolves. Vampires. Married. Huwerepires?'

'Renesmee!' Jacob was panicking.

'OK, Let's do this. Go to my parents and die.'

'OK.' Jacob held my hand tight and walked towards the door.

**What's gonna happen? I'm shaking too with my own story!**

**Yes go down, over there, that button that says Review.**

**If you want the next chapter INSERT 10 REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,  
>I have realized that before, I was a greedy girl that only cared about reviews, but now I don't ten reviews to update and I promise I will update ASAP from now on.<br>-EdwardBellaRenesemee**

**Chapter 1**

Oh  
>My<br>God!

That did not just happen. That was...crazy.

I was right, no I was more than dog kisses a cat? Which cat kisses a mouse? NONE!  
>Vampires and Werewolves were born to kill each other and the werewolves were to win! I might never see my beloved Jacob ag-again becauseof wh-what happen. My hand iswobly, my eyes are - I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen, so I am not going to cry while I tell what happened because only babies do that and I most certainly am not!<p>

S o what happened is that we entered and as soon as Mom saw the ring, _it_ happened and so fast as well. One minute, everyone is ready to give me my presents. Next minute, everyone is gobsmacked.

Mom shook like crazy then jumped to attack Jacob, Jacob's reaction is turning into a werewolf and whacking Mom across the room, Edward's reaction is hitting Jacob to the wall and mine? Mine is well..Nothing, I just stood there watching gormlessly and Mom accidently hit me, not just hit, more like whacked me across the room seriously!  
>Jacobe jumps at Mom for that and well, thats<em> it<em> then. After that, Jasper is calming down everyone and Jacob runs out to the forest. As I'm looking out the window, its like there is a shadow and -

**Ha ha, I am so cruel! GREATEST CLIFF HANGER YET!**


End file.
